Live Your Life Dot Com
by Jasper's Guardian Angel
Summary: Jasper and Bella get bored. Jasper and Bella make online computer game. Now they're not bored anymore. Oh and the sky is the limit on this game so ANYTHING can happen, and it almost always does. Humor, Conon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Live Your Life Dot Com **

**Summery: **If you thought Pongo and Perdita had it hard with 99 puppies wait until you meet Jasper and Bella and their 101 "Kids". Bella and Jasper get bored and make on online game of infinite proportions. The Sky's the limit on Live Your (and even the sky might not be far, wide, and big enough for this sight), no really it's true just ask Bella and Jasper's 101 kids they'll tell you. Just a bunch of fun and games in the Cullen house.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, I swear it. I do however plan to kidnap Emmett and Jasper on of these days. nuh jk.

**The Secret's Out (Sorta)**

"Man I think Hughie is hungry" Jasper says looking up from his laptop to where Bella sat with hers across from him.

"That's impossible I just fed him, but I'll tell you something. Maybe you should take your daughters out to play some time." Bella said meeting his eyes with fury.

"Well maybe you should feed _your _sons!" He spat back at her. Suddenly his eyes where back on the screen. "Man Eddie, Polly, and Molly played in the mud again. Now I've got to give them bathes."

"Sam and Jake snuck out again. I guess I'll have to ground them." Bella said, ignoring him.

"Awe Emmett, don't-" Jasper began to yell really loud but the bang of a door, a swish, and a scared looking Emmett interrupted him.

"What!"

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the computer." Jasper dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Then why did you scream my name?" Emmett asked confused.

"Cause that little booger pied in his pants again." Bella screamed from behind Emmett, he turned around to see her engrossed in her computer. "Sheesh that little boy did that just to make us mad."

"Stop it Bella, Emmett is just crying out for the attention that you don't give him!" Jasper yelled at her, looking ready to cry. If he could.

"The attention I don't give him? How about the attention _you _don't give him? What kind of father are you? I want a divorce." Of course by now poor Emmett is beyond confused.

"Look you woke June, May, _and_ April up. We are not supposed to talk about the D word Bella, it upsets the kids. Aw, now Eddie and Ally are crying too."

"Well I guess that's my fault too, huh?" Bella grumbled without even looking up from her computer.

"OKAY, I AM TOTALLY LOST!" Emmett screamed finally getting the two's attention.

"Oh Emmett you're still here?" Jasper asked confused as to way he stuck around.

"Uh, yeah I wanna know what's going on."

"I'm surprised you don't know about Live Your already. It's a conspiracy, there are already like millions of members already." Bella said looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Well unlike you guys I don't spend all my time on the computer." Emmett said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah you spend all your time on your video games." Jasper spat back. "Aw crap Seth and J.J. are hungry, I got to feed them."

Emmett raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"Sit down Emmett" she said patting the spot on the couch next to her. He sat somewhat reluctantly and looked on the screen.

"Live Your Life is an online game/ chat room me and Jasper created. The sky is literally the limit on this game anything can happen if you make it happen."

"Yup me and Bella have been married _to each other_ _alone_ five times and have 101 kids together." Jasper said absently

"What!"

"Yup, you heard him. Apparently I'm very fertile."

"Not all of them are mine, I just know it." Jasper said glaring at Bella.

"You'll never know" She said being more coy then Emmett had every saw her.

"Okay, I want in." He said only partially trying to break up Bella and Jasper's fight. The other part of him was curious about this "game".

"Just sign on and get started then." Bella said dismissing him from the couch with her hand. "Man I've got to change the Quintuplets diapers."

"I'll race you" Jasper said in his challenging tone.

"You're on bucko"

**Okay so I know that was totally random but I likey it... and I'm quite sugar high at the moment.**

**Any how Review please it's my first attempt at a post on this sight. **

**Things are sure to get even crazier and as long as I get Reviews with Ideas and comments I can't keep going on wit the funnies.**

**So pushy the button please, don't be shy.**

**\/**

**Follow me**

**\/**

**That's it**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I am not continuing this story. I'm just not in to the story anymore. Go to my page for more info on what's come soon.**


End file.
